


The MILF Next Door

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Fdom, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: Rollllll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer...Now that it's October, lol. Oh well! Maybe this script will bring back those memories of summer: the halcyon days of youth, of summer break, of peeping on the hot MILF next door... you know, realistic universal experiences.This one's very light on sound effects, and although it may be a bit cliche, cliches are fun! The prevalence of MILF scripts would indicate as much, anyway -- and I know I'm always a sucker for a good one myself. This one involves a sunny day, a hole in the fence, and a bit of innocent summer fun.So crack the windows, soak up some rays, and screw up your courage to confront... The Milf Next Door.DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<SFX: phone ringing>>

Hey, Jan… 

Oh… nothing much. Just sunbathing.

<<beat>>

Well, *obviously* topless. What’s the point of tanning if you’re just going to give yourself tan lines?

<<beat>>

Ugh.

No… no, it’s fine, Jan. I just don’t really need to hear what my husband would or wouldn’t like. God knows he hardly likes anything I do around here! And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He’s off in Vegas… sorry, on a “business trip…” <<to yourself>> probably screwing some intern… <<normal>> and for all he knows I’m sitting demurely in the kitchen baking apple pies.

<<beat>>

Come on. You’re worrying too much. People are crazy about privacy in this neighborhood. Everyone’s got an eight-foot fence anyway; no one’s going to see me getting a little sun in my own backyard. 

And besides… I wouldn’t really mind if someone *did.* <<to yourself>> Maybe one of the fathers… I’m sure *he’d* have something to say about “what my husband would think.” Only I don’t think he’d say anything… well, as long as I offered something good enough to keep quiet for…

<<normal>> Huh? Yeah, yeah, I was listening. Yep. M-hm. Absolutely, Jan. That’s… that’s...

<<to yourself>> ...is that a hole in the goddamn…?

<<normal>> Sorry, Jan, I’m going to have to call you back. I have a… maintenance problem over here. No, nothing serious. Look, love you, I’ll call you tomorrow. Buh-bye.

<<SFX: phone beeps>>

Hey! Stop running, you little shit! 

You’re not getting away! I saw your eye peeping through that hole! You take one more step, and I’ll be knocking on your door in fifteen minutes with something *very* interesting to tell your mother!

Good. Now, which one of you boys is that? Tyler, if it’s you, I’ll --

<<beat>> *You?*

What in the goddamn… aren’t you supposed to be at college?

<<beat>> Ah. Summer break. Right. You know, when I was your age, we had the decency not to bother grown folks when we were on *our* summer break. 

*Yeah, right?* Why, you little -- just for that, I’m going inside and calling your mom right now.

What? Ugh, god, I can hardly hear you through that stupid fence. Get back here. *Get. Back. Here.*

Ah… that’s more like it. No, don’t stop. I want to hear a bit more begging before I make up my mind.

All right, all right… I’ll go easy on you. This time.

<<amused>> Cover up? Why? I’m not the one who’s going to get in trouble if someone stumbles upon us here, remember?

<<laughing>> Smartass. What are you doing out here, anyway?

<<skeptical>> ...uh huh.

Bullshit, you little weirdo. 

If you just wanted to check out girls you’d be at the pool, not kneeling in your backyard peeping through a hole in the fence! It’s not the fifties, so you don’t need to do this to see tits, either. You know about PornHub, don’t you? They even have old ladies, if that’s all you can get it up to. Oh, sorry, *milves.* That’s what we’re called, right? 

So why are you peeking through the fence at *me?*

<<beat>>

I’m hotter. Than porn.

<<laughing>> Well, they must be teaching you something at college champ. You’re a real flatterer now, aren’t you?

<<moving into sultry>> So, what is it you find so hot about me?

Hmm… Is it my breasts? I mean, I am lying out here topless, after all. It’d be a waste if you weren’t getting an eyeful of my tits. Be honest, I know they’re fucking perfect. Horny little bastards like you are always all about a big rack, aren’t you? You wanna suck on them? Call me mommy?

Oh, or maybe you were hoping I’d roll over and show off my butt. Aww, how sad… my ass is practically swallowing these bikini bottoms, and if you’d started peeping just a few minutes later, you would’ve gotten all the time you wanted to drool over it while I lay there face down, totally unaware of the horny creep on the other side of the fence.

Or… maybe it’s what I’m not showing that’s got you going. Oh, but almost, right? This thong is so small that you can nearly close your eyes and see it… nearly. But you can imagine, staring between my spread legs at that tiny white triangle, eyefucking me right through my thong…

<<beat>>

No?

Oh, it’s the thighs, isn’t it? You kids today are so weird with this thing about the thighs--

<<disbelieving>> My face.

<<skeptical>> My face? Come on. I’m almost bareass naked and you only have eyes for my face. Trust me, kid, I’ve been around the block a few times. That kind of line doesn’t work on me --

<<beat>>

You flirt.

<<under your breath>> God, this is a bad idea…

Mmm… well, you know what? I’m getting bored of lying here, sunning myself like an old lizard. Maybe I should come over there.

No, don’t move. Stay right there.

<<beat>>

Hiii. Oh, this is low, isn’t it? You’re all folded up trying to peek through there. Poor little perv.

Stand up.

Good. Now take a step back.

See my fingers wiggling through that hole? 

You’re so impatient. Fine, fine… <<overly sweet>> I thought since you were being such a *nice young man* you deserved a little reward.

So stick your cock through the hole.

You heard me.

Oh, that’s it. Yeah, push it through, all the way… Good boy.

That’s a tight fit, isn’t it? Especially with those big, round balls. All hard and swollen like that, I don’t think you *can* get back through.

I guess I’ll just have to help you out, won’t I?

<<SFX: handjob>>

Shh, sh sh sh. Don’t get all worked up. It’s no big deal, really. All I’m doing is wrapping my fingers around your thick, hard young cock and and stroking it up and down, nice and slow…

Don’t make too much noise, now. After all… you don’t want anyone looking out their window wondering what all the commotion is about, do you?

Good boy.

Fuck me… you balls. You must really have a lot of cum saved up in there, huh? Oh, you must be so backed up… 

You feel sore?

Want me to kiss it better?

<<SFX: kissing>>

Ooh… you’re dripping. Should I take that as a compliment?

<<laughing>> You just don’t let up, do you? No, no, it’s very sweet. 

<<sharply>> Hey. Did I tell you you could thrust like that? *I* am in control of the pace here, understand?

<<beat>>

Apology accepted.

Although…

Maybe it *is* time I move things along.

<<SFX: blowjob; improv a bit>>

<<SFX: swallow>>

Oh, you definitely like *that*. You’re leaking like a faucet. Tell me… when you said you were looking at my face, was this what you were thinking of? My plump red lips wrapped around your throbbing cock?

There’s that honesty I was looking for.

<<SFX: blowjob>>

What’s that?

You want me to go faster? Of course, honey!

I just need you to beg first.

Go on. Don’t be shy. You *want* me to blow you, right? To wrap my lips around this fat cock and suck you off until you pop? You want me to worship this dick with my mouth and drain every drop of thick, hot cum out of those big balls… right?

Then *beg.*

<<audibly aroused>> Yes. Yes, exactly like that. Good boy! Keep going!

<<SFX: blowjob>>

<<SFX: deepthroat>>

Don’t hold back. Don’t think about it, just let go! Give me every drop of cum you’ve got! Let go and let me suck those balls dry! Come on! *Cum!*

<<SFX: blowjob, increasing towards climax>>

<<SFX: swallowing>>

<<breathing heavily>> Ah… I needed that.

Go on, put your dick back in your shorts.

Well! I’m sure you enjoyed that, didn’t you? Good.

Oh, by the way…

What with my husband being so busy, there are a lot of… odd jobs around the house I could use a big, strapping young man for. I don’t suppose you could help me out with those, do you?

Good boy. I want you over here at 8AM sharp tomorrow, you understand?

Perfect. 

Now scram.

<<tags: [milf] [cheating] [blowjob] [size mentions] [public]>>


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November has come, along with a real bitch of an election... but we can still fantasize about summer. And I can still fantasize about MILFs, goddamnit!
> 
> This is a followup to my first milf script, wherein the listener peeps on an unsuspecting milf, is caught, and gets a nice reward for his naughty deeds. This one follows up on that as the listener does odd jobs for the eponymous milf, taking a very fun break along the way. And it's written in the spirit of the season for No Nut November!
> 
> So, if you need a break from all that weed-pulling and lawn mowing, come inside, wipe your brow, and prepare to do a very odd job for... The Milf Next Door... 2!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<SFX: lawnmower>>

<<whistle>>

<<singsong>> Yoo-hoo!

<<beat>>

Hey!

Yes, you! Shut that thing off and come in here! I’ve got a nice glass of lemonade for you!

<<SFX: footsteps>>

<<SFX: door closing>>

I thought you could use a break, dear. Isn’t it dull, just… doing whatever you’re doing out there?

<<beat>>

Ah, yes, mowing the lawn. Right. Sure. Whatever. Go on, help yourself to a glass of water.

<<beat>>

So, did my husband pay you when you came over this morning?

Good, good. You deserve it, what with the work you’ve been doing. Mowing the lawn, washing the car, chopping wood for his silly little grill… oh, but he was *so* happy when he got to throw that little grilling party for his friends. You’ve been *such* a help around here.

Oh, please. Don’t downplay it. My husband won’t do a thing anymore -- he just complains about his back or his knee or his shoulder or *whatever.* And, I mean. Obviously *I* can’t do it. So we really do need you, darling.

<<closer>> I need you.

<<laugh>> The lemonade… right. I don’t actually know how to make lemonade. Sorry.

I *do* have a little job for you, though. Something more interesting than mowing grass.

Household chores aren’t the *only* thing my husband doesn’t bother doing anymore. So… since he’s fine paying you to cover all the *other* tasks he’s not interested in, I don’t see why I shouldn’t contract *this* out too.

<<beat>>

Ah-ah-ah. I don’t want to hear what you *should* and *shouldn’t* do. All I want is “Yes, ma’am” or “No, ma’am.”

Good boy. I’m glad we could reach an agreement.

Now get on your knees.

Aw, look at you… you look *adorable,* looking up at me with those big eyes. Thirsty, babe? 

Go ahead. Pull my skirt up.

Ahh, I recognize that look. Is this the first time you’ve seen a pussy in real life?

Of course not. A big handsome young man like you, you must have the ladies all *over* you, right?

<<mocking>> “It’s not like that.” Don’t be ashamed of it, stud. Maybe the girls at your school are broken up that you didn’t *save yourself* so you could have a sweaty twenty-minute fumble that ends in disappointment for both of you… but I prefer my men broken in.

Now get to work, big boy.

<<SFX: kiss>>

Ooh… a romantic. Not that I don’t appreciate the thought, kid, but all that moving up the thigh stuff doesn’t work as well as you think it --

<<SFX: kiss/wet sounds>>

<<moan, a little shaky>> Although I’m not complaining about being fingered like that. Actually -- deeper. Little deeper. *Fuck,* right there.

<<SFX:kisses/wet sounds/moaning>>

Okay, okay, come on, you’re practically right there. Come on, stop stalling! What, do you not know what you’re going to do when you get to my cunt? If you keep teasing without any payoff, I’m docking your -- <<moan>>

<<SFX: wet sounds throughout (optional)>>

<<giggle, a little breathless>> Oh, you *do* know what you’re doing, don’t you? Keep going, just like that… oh, yeah…

<<moaning throughout>> F-fuck. Don’t forget to use your fingers. And you don’t have to be so delicate with my clit, I’m not made of -- *aah!*

Y-yeah, just like that…

<<SFX: moaning>>

Fuck, where did you learn to do that with your tongue?! No, don’t tell me, *keep going!*

Oh, god… you don’t mind if I grab your hair, do you? I’ll take that as a yes.

<<SFX: moaning, increasing intensity. Can improv more here if you want, otherwise, improv orgasm>>

<<breathing heavily>> Oh… oh, god, I needed that. You don’t know how long it’s been since someone gave me a real orgasm.

<<aside>> Fuck, *I* don’t know how long it’s been.

Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, I did squeeze your head a little, didn’t I? Well, you’re fine. Honestly, you should be paying *me* for the privilege of getting your face between these thighs. <<SFX: slap>>

No, no, you earned your money. <<sweet, maybe a little overly sweet>> Like a good little boy.

Oh?

You want more?

Well, don’t be shy. Go on. Tell me what you want.

<<beat>>

Oh, *my.*

Oh, I’m not offended, darling. But…

How do I put this?

I may be a cheating housewife who sucked you off in the backyard because I was angry at my husband, but I’m not a *slut.* I’m sorry, darling, but I’m not going to fuck you just like that.

No, not even if you eat me out again.

<<beat>>

Well… if you were willing to show me you were… *devoted…*

Oh, I knew you’d jump at the opportunity. All right, kid. Unzip and get that dick out.

You *are* excited, aren’t you? Did it turn on that much, eating me out?

Say it. Go ahead. “I’m a good little boy who gets off to licking your cunt, ma’am.”

Good boy.

Ah-ah-ah. Don’t get up. You stay right there.

And I’ll just slide off this sandal…

<<SFX: footjob, so same as a handjob I guess, but this is optional>>

Ooh. You feel harder than normal. Is that from eating me out too, or does feeling the bottom of my foot on your dick do something for you?

Not sure? Hmm… maybe a little of both.

<<beat>>

<<teasing>> I see some precum… you’re not getting too eager, are you? I want you to last a little longer. I’m not done yet.

Well… maybe I should slow down, then. That’s better, isn’t it? Nice, slow strokes up and down your cock… 

Hey!

<<SFX stop>>

No. Thrusting.

<<beat>>

<<laugh>> Okay, okay. Apology accepted. But if you try that again, I might get angry.

Now where was I…?

<<SFX resume>>

...god… You’re hot. But you’re *really* sexy when you’re kneeling.

Mmf. And even sexier when you’re blushing. Did I embarass you, kid? Aww. Poor baby.

<<beat, SFX continue here, just a short pause if no SFX>>

Hm?

Well… thank you for asking. Let’s see…

Yes. I think you *may* have a little more. Since you’ve been nice and obedient… I’ll go ahead and give you a little reward.

<<SFX stop>>

Lie down. Come on, quick!

Eww… my foot’s all sticky now. If I were a meaner old lady I’d make you lick it clean.

<<laugh>> Ooh, did your cock twitch? Well. Maybe I’ll try being meaner in the future.

But not right now. You’ve earned your treat, darling.

God, the way your shirt is riding up… those abs, that stomach, all for me… And your cock. Fuck, your *cock.* If you get any harder you might burst a blood vessel. Well, worry no more, darling. 

<<SFX resume>>

Now I’m really stepping on you. How’s that feel?

Good? Good. Lord, if I’d know you’d be just as happy with the bottom of my foot as you are with my hands and my mouth, I would have done this *so* much sooner.

<<laugh>> Oh, don’t worry. I’ll still suck you off. When you earn it. But don’t worry about that now. Focus on *this.*

Oh, my… you’re really leaking now. At least you’re spilling all that precum on yourself instead of me.

You feel that? My soft sole on your cock, grinding it into your stomach? Just focus on that, nice and slow, working that precum out of you. Are you close?

Even slower, then. Not up and down, just side to side, pressing that fat fucking cock into your skin, just baaarely teasing you…

A little faster now, just a little. Oh, I *felt* you twitch there. Are you about to cum?

Hold on.

<<SFX, if you’re using them, speed up>>

Not yet. Keep holding on… keep holding on… you want to get in my pussy? Prove you’re worth my time. Come on, kid, do. Not. Cum. Just a little more… Just a little more… aaand...

<<SFX keep going, then abruptly stop>>

Stop!

Ahh… that was fun, wasn’t it?

Aw. Your cock is still twitching. What’s wrong, darling? Did somebody not get to cum?

<<laugh>> Come on, stand up.

<<SFX: kiss>> And there’s your reward.

<<laugh>> Don’t give me that look! I told you I was going to be meaner, didn’t I?

<<softer, sensual>> And besides… I told you you’d get an even better reward later, if you earned it.

That’s more like it. Chin up, kid. You’ll get there. Eventually.

Oh, and… I’ll tell my husband to tip you a little extra. 30% sounds fair to me.

<<SFX: spank>> Now get that fine ass back outside. The lawn’s not going to mow itself.


End file.
